Services provider continue to upgrade their networks from providing circuit-switched voice communications to packet-switched voice communications. Many service providers have upgraded landline networks to support voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Similarly, it is expected service providers of wireless communication systems will upgrade their networks to support voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) communications from current second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless voice communications.